The Sight Up There
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: It has been many years since they split up, but Bakugou still lingers in Kirishima's mind. Then when Kirishima met his ex-girlfriend, what she told him may change his decision and life forever.


**I suddenly wanted to write something dramatic idek why**  
 **I'm kinda aiming for a doujinka, Gusari's style but lmao talk about the lack of skill**  
 **anyway,**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Eijirou?"

The said man halted his step. He stared at the dark-haired girl around his age a few inches away from him. He blinked once, twice, as if trying to recall the identity of the person before him, even though he remembered her as clear as day.

"It's me! Do you forget already?"

"Oh… Hinako?"

The meeting with his exes had never been that hard ever since his first breakup. He was on good term with most of them and they could remain as friends afterwards. But the parting with the most recent one was pretty horrible. Hence why, Kirishima did not wish to see her again. Not because she had hurt him bad enough to leave a scar, instead it was the opposite.

A week prior to meeting Hinako, Kirishima had planned a hiking trip with a couple of his colleagues who loved mountain as much as he does. After seeing her, however, he lost the will to go and had thought of cancelling. But going back on his words was unmanly after making a promise. Besides, he didn't want to disappoint his friends as well, so he went anyway.

The sun shone on them really fiercely that morning. Beads of sweat rolled down their forehead all over their faces and shirts. On the way of climbing the steep, rocky mountain path, it occurred to Kirishima again of the conversation he had the days before with Hinako, his last ex-girlfriend.

"I grew to hate mountain climbing because of you." She stated, without even beating around the bush. "That's why I avoided anyone with outdoor activities background. I know it's not entirely your fault, but it just sort of became a trauma for me."

Kirishima listened. He paid close attention to every word she said, and each of them made his guilt sunk deeper. Yet, nothing came to mind as to what he should say in that situation. "I'm sorry…" was the best he could afford.

"Don't be." She began shuffling the spoon in her cup of tea. "Because you don't regret it, right? Actually, I'm sorry for bringing this up. I don't mean to make you feel responsible for it anymore. It was all in the past, you see."

"Even if you say so, I'm still in the wrong."

Hinako stopped moving her hand. She shifted her gaze to Kirishima. "Eijirou. Do you know what went wrong between us?"

Of course he did. Hinako cried furiously that time. Even though she usually talks in the most graceful way and has always been a collected girl since they first met. She hardly does any, but was really interested in outdoor activities. When they started dating, Kirishima took her to hiking dates a lot. At first, everything was fine and exciting. She was happy to learn about something Kirishima loves and Kirishima was happy to introduce his favourite spots to her.

Their relationship went really stable and well. Kirishima found himself very comfortable with the warmth in Hinako's eyes whenever she cooked for him, took care of his sick self, or worried about him. Far too comfortable, to the point he did not notice he was looking at someone else in her. Those red eyes, they were so close to his heart. It was the same colour and carried the same radiance as Kirishima's past lover. A blonde man, the most unforgettable one for him. He was still attached to the man that she reminded him of.

Then slowly, but surely, they started drifting away from each other. They started seeing how incompatible they were. They began to argue over even the most trivial thing they never bothered to pay any mind to before. Mountain climbing was no longer enjoyable then. They forced themselves to go on one to mend their relationship once, but when it ended awfully, they stopped going altogether.

It was not until both Hinako and Kirishima found out what exactly was the problem among them that he realized he had done something unforgiveable to her.

…

"What am I to you?"

"What… you're my girlfriend, aren't you? What are you trying to say?" the redhead furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His mind was in disarray when he witnessed Hinako's tears flowed down her cheeks, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. Each drop of it reflecting her emotion that was a swirl of anger, frustration, anguish, and much more.

"That's not it, Eijirou!" she shouted amidst the sobbing. "I'm asking, what do you see in me besides that person's replacement?!"

"N-No… No, it's not like that…!" Kirishima stuttered, unable to really deny.

She shook her head in disagreement. "I knew it, you see. I've known it from the start. Just how important he is to you every time you talk about him. Even so, you said you like me, so I let myself hope. I… I…" her voice muffled as she covered her face with her hands. "…I shouldn't have gone out with you."

Hinako packed her things and left the apartment they were living together in the next day. That night was the first time Kirishima had seen the quiet and gentle girlfriend of his lost her cool that way, and most likely the last time as well. They never see each other again since then. What hit him the most was the fact that he did not felt as broken hearted as what she had probably went through. Guilt was probably the biggest emotion he felt towards her.

But what mattered even more was when he finally realized something. Why Kirishima could never have a deeper relationship with anyone else even before Hinako? Because his time had stopped and never been moving ever since his first lover, Bakugou Katsuki left him.

…

"I think you should get back with him. Or at least meet him and talk things over." Hinako said, a few moments before leaving the coffee shop they sat down in.

Kirishima only stared at her, puzzled.

"With Bakugou-san, I mean."

"O-Oh…" He looked down on his cup of tea, squeezing it unconsciously. "It's not that easy, you know…"

"I don't know exactly what happened, but you have to move on, Eijirou."

Kirishima lifted his face, laughing awkwardly. "Thanks for your concern, Hinako, but—"

"I want you to find happiness." She smiled gently. "I can't really blame you for the past. It was stubborn of me too, knowing you didn't actually look at me all those time. You can say, I get hurt on my own? That's why I wish you can be happy as well."

"'As well'?"

"Oh, yes. I'm dating someone else right now." She picked up her phone, tapped on it a few times before showing Kirishima a picture of a fairly muscular man on the screen. "He is a sport athlete."

The redhead looked at her rather questioningly. As if knowing what he wanted to ask, she beat him to it.

"Yes, I avoided any guys with outdoor background, though I still bumped into him in the end. And I could forget everything that has happened with you for him. I still can't like it, but mountain climbing is no longer a nightmare for me."

"That's great, isn't it?" He looked at the picture again and added. "He seems like a good guy. I am happy for you."

"Yeah, thanks." She sipped her tea once before continuing, "But it's different for you, right?"

"Huh? What?"

"Although you may not realize it before, but replacing Bakugou-san and stop loving the mountain climbing he loved isn't a choice for you, right?"

…

Standing atop one of the hills, Kirishima stopped his step for once, turning his head to his right. He saw an ocean of green, yellow, crimson, and orange covering the surface of the forest below like a rug. Above him was a perfectly azure blue sky with dozens of white clouds resembling floating cottons. Amber glint of rivers and the flashing reflection of the dazzling sun on the mountain lake only decorated the sight further.

Kirishima was speechless as he gazed at the view before him. A pain strung his chest out of nowhere. Tears welled up on the edge of his eyes. He started clutching his chest as he crouched down. It became too unbearable to watch by every second passing. He could not look at the magnificent view any longer.

It was one thing if he went there with other people, but whenever Kirishima climb a mountain on his own, he could never make it to the top. More than often, he stopped halfway and went down after seeing the similar sight as of now. Because if he reached the top just by himself, he felt that he would finally move on from that person. And he was never ready for it.

Kirishima first knew Bakugou Katsuki in high school. They had been really close friends since then. At some point, they were aware that what's between them was more than friendship. Everything was the first for both of them, for each other. Their relationship went on for a few years even after they graduated and stepped into the society. Kirishima, and probably Bakugou too, were rather convinced they would only have one another for the rest of their lives.

Each and every day was shining and beautiful when they were together. Kirishima picked up a lot of habits and things he likes from Bakugou. And so was the other way around. Mountain climbing as one of them was Bakugou's hobby to begin with. But Kirishima grew to love it as well around his lover and he carried it with him even after they broke up.

On the first month apart, Kirishima literally thought he was going to die of broken heart. Shortly after that, he managed to live on his life normally. There were inconveniences here and there outside of his comfort zone after all those time, but he was sure he had move on and was ready for a new relationship. However, he thought wrong. Kirishima could never harbour the same feelings to anyone the same way he did towards Bakugou Katsuki. He was the love of his life and that remained unchanging. He could never forget him after all.

Kirishima ran away from his feelings after he split up with Bakugou. He didn't want to face it. Not until he was forced to when Hinako slapped it to his face. He thought hard about what she said. Then after coming back from the hiking trip, he finally made up his mind.

So there Kirishima was, sitting in his living room in silence, grimly staring at his innocent cell phone. On its screen, a line of 4 characters name in kanji was laying there followed by a series of number. Bakugou Katsuki's contact. Even after everything, he never deleted Bakugou's number, whether in hope of himself needing it someday or the other might contact him first. Maybe one part of him was honest all those time.

Although they don't often stay in contact, Kirishima still occasionally see his other friends from high school and heard of news about Bakugou. What he was up to and if he was doing well lately. But they never provide him any information regarding his personal life, his love life. Because no one knows. And that was the reason why Kirishima hesitated.

"Oh my god… what's wrong with me?" the redhead grumbled, lying on the floor sluggishly.

He told himself over and over again, that his action wouldn't mean anything funny. Just like what Hinako said, he only wanted to talk and get things over. He couldn't just stay that way forever. But as soon as he thought that way, his confidence sunk in again. What if Bakugou was already in a much better relationship at the moment? What if Kirishima's sudden reappearance ruined his life? What if Kirishima's heart was shattered to pieces once again? He doesn't think he could survive another broken heart from Bakugou Katsuki.

Kirishima sat up. He slapped both side of his faces to drag himself back to his senses. He had to man up. If he had to face Bakugou at some point in his life, it was now or never. He snatched the phone on the coffee table and tapped the call button.

"Here we go!"

The redhead pressed the phone on his ears. His heart beat rose every time the dial tone ended. His palm and forehead started to sweat profusely. He was regretting it already when the forwarded call was not picked up right away. _Should I cut the call now while I still have the chance? No, it will be weird and suspicious if he saw a missed call from me? Will he call back though? Oh, wait, what if he has deleted my number? Maybe he doesn't know whose number it is. Or maybe he just doesn't want to p—_

"…Hello?" said the husky voice at the other end of the line.

Kirishima wondered if he would still be alive after the phone call. Since he felt that his heart was about to burst already just from hearing that voice again after years.

* * *

 **how was it tho ;-;**  
 **I feel like I'm putting too much light for the oc**  
 **I'm sorry if she's annoying one way or the other**

 **Thanks for reading anyway~**  
 **Feedback?**


End file.
